Say Something
by Canus Lupus
Summary: It's after graduation and MWPP, Lily and a few friends are living together. Lily is has a daughter, the father unkown to all but herself. James loves her, but does Lily love him back?


1 Say Something- Chapter 1 – Mistakes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- J.K.Rowling owns anything you recognize. I own anything you don't. I am not making any money from this. This will be the only disclaimer for the story, so read this if you want to sue.  
  
A/N: I noticed the absence of male fan fiction writers, so I figured I would have a go. I'm sorry if I can't write females very well, I just don't understand them. They should come with an instruction book in my opinion. This is my first Fic, so please review. Flames will be used to build a fire in which I shall cook my little sister Morgan with. Morgan is five and the most annoying person you will every meet. If you want to buy her, it can be arranged, whether my parents like it or not. They think she's a little 'angel' and I have to be nice to her. LOL. They do not know her well enough. That's enough of my rambling, just please read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Oh, and sorry if it's to 'Americanised' I'm sorry. I live in Australia and I have never been to England. The only English people I have ever heard were the actors in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, and the Spice Girls *shudders*. Ok, read and review please.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James apparated back from the Auror Headquarters to 'The Lion's Den', his home, which he shared with his best friends, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Lily's daughter Phoenix, Arabella and Arabella's little sister, Agatha.  
  
Tonight is like space invaders  
  
There is nothing at work  
  
The faces have become like traffic  
  
Lily had Phoenix in sixth year. No one except Lily knew who the father was,and she was not willing to tell. Agatha started living with them after the death of Arabella's parents in the Hogsmede Massacre. Agatha was 12 and in her second year of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Arabella graduated the year before. James was an Auror, Sirius was working for the Department of Muggle News, Remus was working as a bookkeeper in Flourish and Blotts, and Peter was working in the Three Broomsticks. Arabella and Lily were both working for the Department of Mysteries, but Lily only did part-time work because she was on leave taking care of Phoenix. James walked in and sat at the kitchen table, exhausted. Lily sat a cup of hot chocolate in front of him and sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"Hello James. Tough day?" Lily asked.  
  
"Very. If this is what the training is like, I'm not sure if I still want to be a real Auror" James said with a chuckle. He sipped his hot chocolate. It was delicious, as usual. Lily always knew how to cheer people up.  
  
Multipurpose conversation  
  
I stand like a lighthouse  
  
I have become a lighthouse  
  
"What did you do today?" James asked and Lily hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"You know I can't tell you anything. You've asked me that question everyday since I started, what makes you think I'll tell you now?" Lily asked, a faint look of challenge in her eyes. James made an adorable face and Lily hit him lightly again.  
  
"But Lilllllllllllly…"  
  
"No 'buts' James. I can't tell you and you know that. Anyway, I didn't go. Phoenix has been playing up a lot. She has a horrible temper!"  
  
If we never would've exhausted this place  
  
And if you spoke, then this world would short circuit.  
  
"I know, just like her mother" James said and Lily hit him again.  
  
"I do not have a temper" Lily said, pouting.  
  
"Yes you do. Remember first year? When you broke my arm? Three times?"  
  
"You picked on me! And it was first year anyway, we were all young then"  
  
Say something  
  
Make it undirected  
  
"What was your excuse for second year? You almost broke my neck!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault you can't dive for the snitch!"  
  
"You're the seeker!"  
  
"If you hadn't turned my hair purple and yellow spots I wouldn't have rigged the snitch!"  
  
Say something  
  
Make me never forget  
  
"Well what about 3rd year? A broken leg. And 4th year? A broken nose. And 5th year? A broken foot!" James said. And a broken heart? James thought. He had been in love with Lily since 2nd year when she rigged the snitch and they ended up in the hospital wing together, arguing most of the time, but James had never forgotten how beautiful she looked when she slept.  
  
I don't want to stand and compute  
  
I want days and weeks to bust out if you  
  
James found out at the end of 5th year that Lily was pregnant. James was crushed. Lily never told him who the father was, so James couldn't even vent his anger out on the guy who spoiled his chances. James still loved Lily and helped her out with Phoenix whenever he could, but because of his Auror training, and her job, so many secrets were being kept from each other and they began to drift apart.  
  
I am listening for dear life  
  
I want you to talk like it's a breakthrough  
  
Phoenix walked into the room and ran immediately to Lily, who was staring mindlessly into her hot chocolate.  
  
"Mum-mee!" Phoenix said and crawled up onto Lily's lap. Lily sighed and hugged her closely. James could tell that Lily really loved Phoenix but he could also see how tired she was. Lily worked night shift at the Department of Mysteries so she could spend the day with Phoenix. She performed simple fatigue-draining spells, but the strain was evident.  
  
Say something  
  
Make it undirected  
  
James looked at her face intently for a few moments. She had dark rings under her eyes and her hair was a mess. Her cheeks were flushed but the rest of her face was extremely pale, even more so than her normal whiteness. Even her green eyes had lost their usual sparkle, but James thought she had never looked more beautiful. If only I could tell her James thought, but dismissed that thought instantly. He couldn't tell her. What if she rejected him? Their friendship would be ruined and their uneasiness with each other would affect everyone else. No, he couldn't tell her.  
  
Say something  
  
Make me never forget this, this.  
  
Lily looked up from Phoenix and her eyes locked with James' for a moment. I wish I could just reach out and touch her James thought, but didn't dismiss it this time. He was mesmorised by her. Lost in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand.  
  
Say something, yeah, yeah  
  
Lily didn't do anything and for a moment, fear crossed his features. What if she rejects me? Then Lily smiled. James smiled back.  
  
Say something, yeah, yeah  
  
"Lily, I have loved you since second year when we were both in the hospital wing. I love you so much sometimes it hurts, please, tell me you love me back" James said and leaned across the table and kissed her.  
  
Say something, yeah, yeah  
  
James kissed Lily and to his surprise she responded. They kissed slowly at first and then with more passion. It was only when Phoenix started squirming that Lily pulled away.  
  
"Daddy!" Phoenix said, clapping her hands. Lily had a look of horror on her face and stood up quickly.  
  
"Lils, I'm sorry…" James said but Lily cut him off.  
  
"I have to go. James I love you, but we just can't have this. We just can't" Lily said. She scooped up Phoenix and walked out of the house, leaving James bewildered and sad. He put his head on the table and began to cry.  
  
Say something  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please review, I need to know if you liked this. Yes, I know they didn't mention anything about a character called 'Phoenix' and you'll see why. Please Review for me, this is my first Fic. There are more chapters coming, but only if I get a substantial amount of reviews. Thankyou for reading, now please review.  
  
-Canus Lupus 


End file.
